Whosoever holds this hammer
by KANEKl KEN
Summary: Cast out by his father to a strange version of Midgard, Thor must learn what it means to be worthy through the many friends he meets along the way. Blinded by his arrogance a young boy with heart and determination reminds Thor of just what it means to be a hero.
1. Exile

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of **WAR!** You are unworthy of these realms! You're unworthy of your title! You're **UNWORTHY**... Of the loved ones you have betrayed. I now take from you your power! In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, **CAST YOU OUT!**" Time seemed to stand still for the blond asgardian as he had been tossed by his father into a portal, a shred of regret for the things he had done might have been there in the back of his heart. These feelings, however, would go unnoticed to him and in place was anger, but never hatred for his father. Rainbow light surrounded the former god and in these final moments his father disappeared from his vision. Taking but just a small moment to stand firm in his decision Odin raised Mjölnir to his face, his one eye still gazing upon the portal that he had recently opened. With a whisper and a tear for his son, he choked out the words "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." A Norse triquetra formed on the side of the hammer confirming that the spell had been placed. With a single mighty heave from Odin Mjölnir flew through the air past Loki with a metallic hum following down the same portal that its former owner had just recently gone through. Soon after, the portal closed and Thor Odinson's exile had been sealed.

**Musutafu Centennial Park 9pm.**

The sounds of shoes barely dragging along the concrete sidewalk could be heard over the sounds of crickets chirping in the night. Soon, though they had come to a stop under a lamp post. The frame of the young boy rested lightly onto the metallic structure deep in thought. Tomorrow was a big day for him no doubt. It was the entrance exam for U.A High School that he had been training for. His dream, his life long dream was so close to being within his grasp that he couldn't even bring himself to sleep.

So here he was, in the middle of the park, doing nothing in particular. The feeling of butterflies within his stomach just did not want to calm down in the slightest. This was perhaps the only place he thought of going that would calm him down. The sounds, of the park were so soothing that without even thinking about it, he had traversed the circumference of the park four times now. It was a pretty decent sized park modestly speaking. But one thing drew this boy's attention, snapping him out of the trance of his own mind. It was an absurdly bright light crashing down from the heavens above. It crashed into the earth in the middle of the park, the smell of burnt grass and leaves filled his nose. Curious in nature the boy quickly darted off towards the smell, pushing past the branches of the trees until he saw the silhouette of a man standing in the open near the lake. Crouching down into the bushes near the clearing he observed the man.

"Father... Father! Do you hear me you foolish old man?! Return me at once to Asgard! This is an outrage! How could you do this? I'm your son! Open the Bifrost and return me post haste!"

The man bellowed into the night sky like a raving madman. Taking a few steps out of the Nordic runes etched into the soil by the Bifrost to observe his surroundings. He could tell he was in a forest of some sort.

"Heimdall! Heimdall, I know you can hear me my father has made a grave mistake return me back to Asgard!" His pleading were met with silence once more from the heavens.

"Mark my words old man I shall return within the fortnight!" He exclaimed once again to the cloudy night sky. The bulky man began to walk further towards the tree line. His movements came to a halt when he saw one of the bushed twigs move in an unnatural way. This movement was followed by the sharp snap of what sounded like a stick under some weight. This had his attention, and he had gone into a state of alert.

"Whoever is hiding there, make your presence known, no harm will come to you so long as you heed my request." His voice was one of a commanding and deep tone and the young boy could tell, even so he stayed hidden behind the bushes.

"Do I seem to be in a gaming mood? I grow tired of hide and seek, I can see your foot..." This made the boy look behind him and sure enough his foot was sticking out just barely from the bush. Cursing himself inwardly the boy slowly made his way from his hiding spot and approached the man, Caution was one word to describe how he approached the man who had been ranting and raving gibberish about mythology not a moment before.

Now under the scrutinizing gaze of this giant of a man he waited for some sort of remark and sure enough it came quicker than he had expected.

"... What is that on your head some form of camouflage? Never mind that." He paused for a just a brief moment and pointed towards the boy. "You, bush boy, what realm is this? Alfheim, Nornheim-" His sentence was cut off by the boy whose voice caught him by surprise.

"Jesus Christ, why are you naked!" Bush boy exclaimed as he took a few steps back covering his eyes as he did so.

Looking down at his own body for the first time he could see that he well and truly was naked as the day he was born. Immediately he covered himself as best he could and cursed the heavens once more. "Oh, this is just a grand jest father! Here I thought Loki was the prankster of the family! Now I know where he gets it!" Turning his attention back to the boy he spoke once more. "Small child it would seem that I am in need of proper attire where is the nearest armory?" However the boy had disappeared while he spat his insults to the sky. "Hello? Small child, which hides in a bush?" He called out in a confused tone. "Whatever, Thor God of Thunder requires no help from a small child for such a task." Making his way through the forest, he could now see that he was surrounded by buildings on all sides. Cars passed along the road and late night citizens gave him awful stares to which he knew why.

"You there, deviant! Stop!" The voice called to him from behind. "You're under arrest!"

The man talking to him was a strange looking one with spiked forward red hair and his body was wrapped in a large red cloak. Next to the man was the boy he had seen in the woods not long ago. Clearly the boy had gone to get help. "Come quietly like a man and there won't be any problems."

"You dare threaten me, I am Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder and I will not submit myself to some lowly-" Cut short by a swift blow from the pro hero Crimson Riot he fell flat onto his face. "Mortal..." he said as he passed out onto the cold pavement.

Far above in the sky a streak of light dropped down like a comet and struck the training grounds behind U.A High School swapping what once was a track and field area with that of a crater.


	2. Home

_Hey everyone so I'm still typing up the plot of this story, but I've got enough of it done to make it to the USJ arc so I'm probably going to update twice a week maybe more if I feel inspired. The next chapter will be a small time skip to after the entrance exam has finished and that's when things will start to kick off plot wise. These first two chapters are to solidify a place for Thor in the city._

**.: :.**

**Musutafu Police Station 10:03pm**

The room was quiet save for the sound of a clock ticking away at the seconds. Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder mightiest warrior in all of Asgard sat quietly in a cold metal chair in front of a metal desk. Again the sound of the clock ticking away at the seconds could be heard in the tension filled silence of the Musutafu Police station interrogation room. Then, as if Fenrir himself was struggling to break free in the depths of hell the sounds of chains and handcuffs rang out into the quiet room violently. This sound did not vanish quickly and was enough to give anyone a headache.

"If you think these bindings will contain the mighty Thor forever you are sadly mistaken!" The muffled cries could be heard through the one way glass window and on the other side stood two officers with sweat drops forming at the side of their brow.

"How long has he been in here?" The detective known as Naomasa Tsukauchi asked the officer next to him with a bit of a hesitant tone in his voice.

"Uh... Lets see he was brought in roughly around ten o'clock so..." The cat like officer paused during his sentence to tap his wrist watch. "Give or take five minutes? Don't worry, he'll tire himself out eventually." Sansa Tamakawa said with a light hearted chuckle.

"Right.. Well, what do you think is going on here? He just keeps spouting this stuff about the Asir gods, clearly he's got a screw loose up there." Placing the tip of his thumb under his lower lip in contemplation, he just watched the man inside pull on the handcuffs that kept him connected to the table.

"Well, if I had to guess as to what was going on I'd say this was a case of quirkless syndrome. He must have been born without a quirk and now has developed in his mind that he is this so called "God of Thunder" and then there is the possibility that he is just flat out bonkers." Sansa replied, not taking his eyes off of the man the entire time.

"Did you question him already?" asked the detective turning his gaze to the feline officer.

"No, not yet we have been busy taking the statement of Crimson Riot and the boy who was with him. Though from their statements alone, especially the boys, I don't think he is much of a threat. I believe that if he get's some help he'd be a rather stand up citizen." He concluded. Naomasa however, did not respond to this his ever watchful gaze still trained on the man in the room who had finally stopped trying to break those cuffs. The moments passed as both men observed the suspect in the room through the glass for a long time.

"Alright, I guess I'll take this one?" Naomasa questioned the officer next to him, and received a nod from him signaling that he could go ahead whenever he felt ready. His hands made their way out of his pockets and he moved to the door, twisting the knob, and the door opened with a clank of the metal latches. As he made his way into the room, he noticed he immediately had the attention of the bearded blond male sat in the chair. No longer naked he was dressed in a plain white tee shirt and sweat pants much to the thankful detectives pleasure. Taking a seat opposite of the seeming madman. "So you must be... Thor, is it?" he asked in a rhetorical tone of voice.

**Musutafu City Streets 12am.**

Thor walked quietly along the sidewalk of the bright city looking at nothing in particular. His head was still filled with the recent events that had transpired. That, what was it called, police station? It was almost worse than the dungeons on Asgard, that insufferable machine that they kept mounted on the wall was ticking away at his sanity each passing moment that he had been in that blasted room. The feeling of the cold pavement under his feet and the occasional rock had been just as unpleasant as the room. With each rock he stepped on came a flurry of vows to smite the tiny object with the utmost amount of savagery that he could muster. These vows of death and destruction did not go unnoticed by one individual, however, one block over the number one hero known as All Might heard these vows and leapt into action, quite literally, and landed next to the man who had been spouting them. Thor immediately turned to face the giant of a man that was now in front of him and noticed that he had to have been wearing the biggest smile he'd have ever seen and for a brief second caught himself trying to mimic it.

"It is fine now. Why? Because I am he-" All Might cut himself off as he looked around for the danger that he would put an end to.

"Young Citizen! Where did the ne'er-do-well that threatens an innocent life go?" The mighty voice bellowed down to the man just in front of him. Thor just looked up at the giant of a man in front of him with a curious gaze.

"Oh dear, they must be deaf." All Might said with a quick turn to the side wrapping his chin in between his thumb and pointer finger. Thinking about his next move he pounded his fist into the flat of his palm. Beginning to try to sign that he still rusty in this language Thor just looked at him following his hand movements wearily.

"I'll have you know that if you try casting that spell wizard I can promise that you will never cast another one again." Thor said puffing his chest out almost as much as All Might himself.

Silence fell over the two as they stared down each other for many seconds before an uproar of laughter came from the pro hero.

"That has to be one of the best jokes I have heard in all my years!" All Might let out from the depths of his chest. "My apologies, I accidentally assumed that you were deaf and so I was using sign language to communicate!" All Might let out in between the short bursts of chuckling that came over him.

"Sign language? Never heard of this language before." Thor simply remarked, taking notice of how loud the man was.

"... Huh?" It was the only word All Might could choke out at the moment. "Young citizen while your jokes are funny there are moments where one must be serious." He paused briefly before continuing on. "Now there sounded like there was an attack going on around here from the shouting, where is the evil doer?" Once again All Might asked the blond man, even in his eyes Thor was rather large for a normal citizen, if only a tad bit shorter than himself and almost as muscular.

"There is no evil doer here, I happened to have lost my cool when I stepped on this rock over here." Thor replied pointing over his shoulder to a small rock on the sidewalk.

"Ah. I see. Might I ask young citizen, what is it that you are doing out at this time of night? Good things come to those awake early enough to seize them! You should probably head home!" Acclaimed the number one hero with his hands firmly clasped onto his hips.

With that All Might could sense a change in the air around the two as he could see the man hanging his head low. "If I could go home I would gladly accept, I fear, however, I may not be welcome there anymore..." For the first time in his life Thor had no clue as to what he was supposed to do. It had not even dawned on him that he had no place to go to in this world, which was a huge slap in the face of the now former god.

Taking a look at the man's attire really for the first time he could see that the man did not have much just the basics. Hell, he didn't even have any shoes on. This caused All Might's smile to fade just a bit before it grew bigger and brighter than before.

"Very well! I understand completely! It is fine now! Why? Because I am here!" He called out to the man causing Thor to look back up at him. "Come with me, Young Citizen!"

With a questioning face plaster on Thor followed the man walking side by side with him.

"I wish you would quit calling me young citizen, I'm fairly sure I am older than you by a couple thousand years. Also, what is going on -" He whistles and moves his fingers around his own head to signal he's talking about All Might's hair. "-There? Are they horns for impaling your foes? Are they an extra set of ears? Oh, I wish I had horns like you do earthling! I could carry twice the amount of Ale!... By Odin's beard some ale would be nice right about now. " The final words he spoke caught All Might's attention and he could tell that they were the words of a man lost and without a place to go.

"You mask your pain by wearing a smile on your face and making jokes. As I said good things come to those who wake early enough to seize them. You need some rest Young Citizen then perhaps you will know what it is that you should do." All Might was not as loud as earlier, but there was what always seemed like the embodiment of hope mixed into that deep cheery voice of his.

Thor, however, did not respond and instead continued his walk with the hero. All Might could clearly see that he was lost in thought at the moment and only barely aware of his surroundings.

Choosing not to say anything more and let the man ponder over what it is that he needed to sort out. They continued to walk along the sidewalk passing under the various lights illuminating the area.

After around ten minutes the two stopped in front of a building which was quite big.

"You can stay here for however long you like, just be sure to help out when needed!" All might said as his hand gestured to the building that he knew to be a homeless shelter.

"Thank you kind sir, if I may, whom should I be thanking for showing me to this place?" Thor asked the hero.

All Might widened his stance puffed out his chest as far as it could go and with the biggest smile he could muster, said; "I am the symbol of peace and justice! I am All Might!"

"Right...Well thank you sir for your help, it was nice to have a small chat as well." Thor said with a smile in return before heading up the steps of the shelter. Turning the knob of the door, he was greeted by the sounds of hustle and bustle and the smell of food. "Well, it's not Asgard, but it's familiar enough." The statement came with a smile as he walked further into the shelter.

**.: :.**

_Feel free to leave a review!_


	3. Worth Part I

_Happy Thorsday everyone! I thought it would be fitting to upload every Thursday instead, since it is his day after all. I really enjoyed getting reviews for this, makes me feel better about my uploads, but if you ever see the area's that I can improve on let me know. _

**.: :.**

**Somewhere in Musutafu City, 5pm.**

**One week later.**

The sound of a hammer clung out into the warm summer air. This sound repeated itself over and over. He could feel the handle shift upwards with each mighty swing from his arms. The familiar weight of the tool crashing against his foes time after time was a feeling that he secretly longed for. That piercing sound echoed out once more to signal the end of yet another life beneath his fury.

"Thor."

Barely louder than a whisper, his brother's voice fell upon the god's ears like any other summer breeze that he had felt. The familiar face flooded his mind, before being quickly smashed from existence. Carrying on with the battle before him he'd give the hammer a mighty swing once again. Rubble flew towards his face, deflecting off of his pale skin from the destruction of the battle. Then came another, and another, and yet another. The hammer was paving a path of destruction in front of him.

"Thor..."

It was a different voice this time, one of a soft and soothing tone. This caused the blond to hesitate for a moment, but he continued to swing despite hearing the voice of his love. A deep sadness could be seen grace his usual stoic features. A light glimmer of moisture formed in the corners of his eyes due to hearing Sif's voice. Swing after swing the hammer pounded his foes into dust. The muscles on his back flexed, showing that he was putting his entire back into each swing of the hammer. With a light pant of exhaustion his powerful stance lowered. Sweat rolled from his golden locks, then down his brow to fall to the earth below.

"Thor!"

Another voice this time, which succeeded in getting the man to stop his rampage. It brought a warm feeling to his heart. Slowly his breathing slowed, his chest rising and falling in time with his breath. "Mother..." It was the first word he had spoken in hours. Gripping his hammer, he'd raise its head and let it slide down in his grip, until it couldn't pass through his fingers. His mind raced by a mile a minute. He could feel a feeling he had not felt in quite some time, since he was a young boy. It was the feeling of tears rolling down his cheeks to join the dirt and sweat on his face. Staggering back from how tired he felt, he caught himself. His posture was that of a man who almost looked on the verge of collapse. It seemed that the battle was over, and had been for a long time.

"**Thor!**"

Like a fire sparking deep within himself the grip around the handle of his hammer tightened. A mighty roar filled his lungs before with one final swing. Bellowing out of his lungs came one of the loudest war cries he had ever let loose. The sledge hammer struck the wall he had been pounding away at with such force that the wooden handle splintered. The head of the hammer sent flying off to some unknown location as the wall fell before him. Odin's voice sparked a rage within him like no other before. Stumbling back against a concrete support beam, his back slid down the cool wall observing, and returning to the reality around him once more.

"God damn it, Thor that's the second one this week!" The foreman yelled from nearby in the construction building. His blue eyes turned to see his boss fuming that he had broken yet another piece of equipment.

"Sorry, Mr. Katsumoto, but whoever made these hammers didn't forge them mighty enough." His attention turned to the broken handle in his hands. "I'm used to ones far more durable." His tone was a quiet one, as if he were contemplating something.

**Earlier that day**

"After much secrecy U.A has finally made a statement as to what caused the bright light behind the high school. We'll now air the statement that was made just last night." The electronic voice said from the TV in the main hall of the shelter. This had caught the attention of one individual in particular. Running a towel over his beard Thor removed any remaining toothpaste from the golden strands of hair, he stood in front of the TV next to an elderly man with white hair.

The next shot that appeared on the screen was one of what looked like some small bear in a suit standing on a stool behind a podium littered with microphones. Much to Thor's surprise the creature talked.

"As you know school is starting up once again, and with that being said we are always looking for ways to challenge our student body to better themselves." The screen changed to a shot of what looked like a news helicopter shot of a crater on the P.E grounds behind the school. In the center was a rather small object, with the shape of a hammer.

"So, we decided we would hold an exercise on our first day inspired by one of the oldest tales of a hero, King Arthur." After that the camera changed to a ground view of the scene. This shot caused Thor a small amount of shock as he saw what was in the crater. Resting firmly in the center was Mjölnir, his hammer. "But that's all I can say about the exercise, sorry students!" The creature said with a smile and a little wave to the camera. "Make sure you rest well, because tomorrow you're going beyond, plus ultra!" He said in a joyous voice.

"I always thought we should have stuck with the American saying." The elderly man said as he squinted through his glasses at the tv. "The American version?" Thor said in question to the man who grabbed his attention. "Oh, come on, you had to have heard it!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face as he began to quote the saying. "Ever forward, Excelsior!" His mustache curved in tandem with his smile. Returning a smile to the old man he broke into a quick stride for the door. Grabbing a blue t-shirt from his cot on his way out.

The door to the shelter flung open as he made his way down the steps in a light jog. For the first time in a while it felt like Thor had found a reason to act.

Pushing past the people on the sidewalk, Thor, God of Thunder, made his way to this U.A high school. Moving with great haste he broke out into a full-on jog towards the school gates.

It took him almost thirty minutes to get to the school. To his surprise however the gates were packed with news reporters. Those blue orbs of his scanned the area, seeing that the only way in was through the main gate. In the week that Thor had spent in this realm he had learned many things about how the world worked, when he asked why villains ever attacked the hero school's he'd learned that they had special barriers in place for anyone without an ID badge. Now it's just a question of how he would get one.

That's when he spotted his answer. An ID badge out in the open around a boy with slick blond hair, and if he had to say so, a rather contemptuous look on his face. He followed the boy as he was pushing through the crowd of reporters, moving in a route that would let him intercept the boys' course. Standing near the entrance of the gate his hand leaned in grabbing the card as he walked through the gate. It was a quick snag as he took a step back into the crowd. Using them to blend in he slowly made his escape, not walking too fast, or drawing attention to himself. The boys voice was frantic in the crowd, almost as if he was screaming at the reporters to return his badge to him. A small smirk etched itself onto his face.

"Looks like I did learn a thing or two from my brother after all." The tone of his voice was almost one of a victory.

"Let's see here, Neito Monoma, you have given me a great boon." Thor inspected the ID badge as he rounded the wall for the school, opting to climb over the wall instead of going through the main gate. Even Thor knew that he would get caught trying to go through the front door.

Once he had found a secluded spot, he turned to face the wall. Backing up a considerable distance from the large structure he placed the ID in his pocket. Running with all his might he leapt into the air. Placing his foot onto the concrete wall he propelled himself upwards, and then once more his foot made contact with the wall. He couldn't clear the wall completely but his hand had caught the top of the concrete part of the wall. With one arm he pulled his body up with ease. It was only then that he cleared the wall, landing with a firm thud on the other side. Dusting his hands off he started for where he thought the crater was. Peering from around one of the corners of the building he finally found what he was looking for, with only a small little problem. He saw what looked like a class of children standing around the crater listening to a raven-haired man with bandages around his neck. "Of course, it couldn't be that easy." He remarked at the sight...

"What?!" The group of kids said in pure shock to what their teacher had just told them.

"If you can pick this thing down there up, well good for you, but if nobody can, then you will be expelled." He repeated much to his displeasure. "You're free to use your quirks to whatever extent that you want, but if you injure yourselves, you will be expelled." Shota Aizawa 'Eraser Head' finished as he turned to look into the crater, his hands placed firmly in his trouser pockets. "Line up." the order was cold.

One by one he watched his students fail, just as he had. In fact, every single teacher in U.A had failed to pick up Mjölnir. Not even All Might could lift the hammer, the one person he would have bet on being able to lift the heavy little thing, if he were a betting man. While he was deep in thought he somehow missed a man making his way into the crater, that is until he saw him.

"You're that guy from the park!" Izuku Midoriya said, his hands still firmly wrapped around the handle of Mjölnir in the middle of his second try at lifting it.

"Ah bush boy, fancy seeing you here, sorry for the other night, but I'm going to have to ask you to step away from there." Thor said sternly to the boy. "That was a gift given to me and I am here to reclaim it." He finished in a proud tone, still making his way towards his hammer.

"Uh- um yeah sure." The timid boy said as he backed away.

The watchful gaze of Eraser Head observed this man. 'A gift given to him? This thing just fell from the damn sky, how on earth is that giving something to someone? 'It did dawn on him that he had never seen this man before, and gave into his curiosity. "Who exactly are you?" Aizawa hadn't heard any alarms go off, but something didn't feel right. This feeling didn't get any better when the blond in the crater didn't bother to acknowledge his question.

Thor stood in front of his prized weapon, his fingers wrapping around the pommel of the handle to enjoy the feeling of the dwarven leather working he so missed. Moving his hand further down the handle began to light up with joy. With a firm grip on the handle he pulled upwards, the joy fading quickly into disbelief and shock.

Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.

Thor dropped to his knees in front of Mjölnir, unable to tell how he should feel at this moment. "Father..." It was the only word he could speak at this time. Resting his head against the handle of his former hammer, the realization, only now, truly set in.

**.: :.**

_Again, make sure you guys let me know what you think. This may be my _story but_ without you guys it may as well just stay in my head, plus I love the feedback._


	4. Unexpected

_**And here is the second chapter of the week, I really enjoyed diving into giving Heimdall some time in the story because he always felt like a character that Loki and Thor would have pestered when they were kids. With the amount of villians in the My hero Universe I figured it would be nice to set up Loki's character as not one of a villian but Thor's brother. Loki will be back in later chapters, possibly in Midgard.**_

**.:** **:.**

The golden city glimmered under the bright rays of a sun similar in majestic nature to such a proud city. The glorious city world carried on as it always did, with tranquility and harmony by the cart load. Asgard, the realm eternal, a beacon of hope across the nine realms stood strong. It stood as proud as its gilded towers stood tall. Hallowed halls and glorious plains of grass decorated the landscape near its ever-rolling hills and graceful mountains. Monuments of valiant heroes and warriors of old stood watch over the realm. A lone raven flapped is ebony wings silently, transitioning into a dive soon afterwards. The view from above was breath taking. Rolling oceans that fell into the abyss below were welcomed by every star, planet, and galaxy with open arms. A rainbow formed at the top of these oceans, a bridge to the nine realms. Opening its almost silky, feathered wings the sleek bird gracefully flew over an observatory at the very end of this bridge to see a black horse galloping towards the very building.

The sound of hooves drowned out the soft echo of a cape trailing behind its rider. Each impact from the horse's powerful cloven feet rippled the rainbow bridge almost like water. Heimdall's observatory stood ever watchful of the realms, just like him. It was a place where one could see many things, be it life or death. There he stood as he always did, hands clasped onto the guard of the mighty Hofund, the key to the Bifrost Bridge. Peering out into the stars Heimdall had his sights set on one area in particular. Those shimmering eyes could have been stars themselves in their own right. Only when the horse rider had entered the observatory had he placed his gaze elsewhere.

"What is it you seek Loki?" The deep voice called out to the man behind him. Turning to meet the young prince, he let out a long sigh, expecting yet another request for Thor's exile to be ended. "If you have come on behalf of Lady Sif you will find your efforts wasted. I will tell you, just as I have told her, I have sworn to obey the Allfathers wishes." His face was stoic and bore no emotion for most of his life, but that did not mean he didn't have them. Often lately he had reflected on his fond memories of the heir to Asgard. The young prince and his brother often spent their childhood watching the stars with the giant Asgardian. Memories of both Thor and Loki asking him to play hide and seek with him often brought a subtle smile to his cheeks. He knew that he would always win, but sometimes, on very rare occasions, would he humor the small boys with a game. Recalling the many nights that he had spent standing in the very same spot he was now with the princes until the Queen, Frigga, had come to usher them home for bed. It was as close to having sons of his own as he had ever been.

"No, no, not at all Heimdall." Loki responded with a gentleness in his voice that interested the Gatekeeper. "How is he?" The God of mischief asked, taking a spot next to Heimdall to gaze at the stars with him.

Returning his vigilance to the same area as before it would be a few silent minutes before he gave a reply.

"He struggles in the realm of mortals, unsure of his place there, and unsure of his place here." There was a sadness in his voice that only those who knew him well could detect. "He wastes his days away, swinging at his problems rather than confronting them, and this is causing him great grief."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Loki's eyes were cast downwards to the golden floors. Heimdall had now turned his gaze to the man standing beside him. "If it's any consolation, he still swings at them with a hammer." He spoke softly before returning his gaze towards the cosmos.

It took a moment to register in his mind as to what had been said before he even questioned it. "Heimdall... did you just make a joke?" Loki asked, bewildered by his statement.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Heimdall said with a small smile engraved on his usual stone-faced appearance. "He's a smart boy even if he is hot headed, arrogant, and self-centered. I believe Odin has done this to help Thor rather than punish him, for that I keep my gaze on him as often as I can. Mortality can be a humbling thing. I've seen with my eyes the strife of those on Midgard. To be thrown into such a world as that can change even a God." Each word he spoke seemed to roll off of his tongue in a way that anyone would believe. "That brings up the question of what kind of man he will become, a question that I hope will yield a positive answer."

"That makes the two of us. Sif is beside herself; she's been treating this ordeal as if she has lost my brother forever. Volstagg is probably going to gorge himself to death. Mother is taking it exceptionally hard. Hogun and Fandral have been doing okay, but they've lost their cheer. It's ironic in a way, such a beautiful home that screams of celebration, feasts, and song, but not a single one mentioned is being held. I guess in a way everyone has felt like they have lost something." Loki crossed his arms across the breastplate of his black and green battle armor.

"And what of you, Loki? What is your stance on all of this?" The older Asgardian asked, his gaze unmoving from Midgard.

"I'm... Unsure." He paused to ponder the question a bit more. "I truly hope Thor can change for the better. Despite our differences, we have always been there for one another. Maybe if I had tried harder, done at least anything else, then maybe he would still be here. Perhaps I should have protested the attack on the Frost Giants more. Sure, they could have been assembling that army to try and attack the realms again, knowing the Frost Giants it's easy to be weary of them, but I thought we were just going there to talk with Laufey. I didn't know Thor would do what he did." Loki let the silence take the room once more.

"Try not to dwell on the past, Loki. Tell me, what would you say I dislike about the duty I have been given?" Heimdall brought forth another question to the young prince.

Pushing air out through his lips Loki took a look around the observatory, swinging his arms slightly while snapping his fingers. With another swing he'd let a final snap of his fingers go before the top of his thumb hit the palm of his other hand. "Well, I would imagine that not sitting down for thousands of years would get tiring. Would you like a chair?" Loki asked in a joking manner, but soon stopped seeing Heimdall had not reacted or even looked at him. "I... I don't know, what is it?"

"Our people call these powers of mine a gift, yet every day and every night I watch one-hundred trillion lives unfold. I see their pain, hear their anguish, and yet I can do nothing. I must remain here bound to my vows, and watch. Yet there are those in spite of what has happened to them or the ones they care about that find a way to carry on. Carry on, Loki. Do what you can, while you can, with what you can." With that Heimdall walked towards the middle of the observatory with Loki following not far behind.

"Lady Sif is crying again." Heimdall stated, glancing towards Loki.

"Right, I should probably head back." Loki stated solemnly. The words Heimdall had spoken were weighing on him as he spoke.

**U.A High School**

Thor sat across from the furry creature he had learned to be the principal of the school. This creature had been eyeing him for quite some time, much to his discomfort. The tension in the room was so thick that someone could cut it with a knife. Around him stood the pro heroes Eraser Head, Midnight, and Ectoplasm. All of which seemed like they were ready to restrain him at any time.

"So, Thor, Son of Odin, God of Thunder, that's the only reason you broke into this high school?" Principal Nezu broke the silence in the room, finally.

"I apologize for doing such a thing. I realize now that I may have endangered the lives of innocent children by doing so. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me for such actions, I promise you'll never hear from or see me from this day henceforth." Thor had his head hung low, looking at the floor. It wasn't for the fact that what he did was wrong, but that he was truly feeling hopeless now. He had been exiled from his home by his own father. A beacon of his former life sat just outside, a constant reminder of his shortcomings and failures. He truly was nothing more than a man now, and he knew it.

"I wonder if you would have said that if you actually had lifted that hammer out there." Nezu said after reflecting on the story Thor had just told him. "What would you have done if you lifted it?" It was a simple question, but a question that Thor could not give an answer to. He felt as if he didn't belong on Midgard, nor did he belong on Asgard.

"Let's say that I believe you." Nezu continued much to the surprise of Thor.

"If what you said is true, then that would give us even more reason to keep a watchful eye on you. So, with that in mind you are going to repay the school. You will be living in that apartment complex just across the street. You will wake up every morning at six and come to work in this school. When you're not here you will be escorted by a hero and a hero will be on duty at your apartment."

The objections from both Ectoplasm and Midnight quickly followed the Nezu's words.

"You'd have him work as a teacher?!" Midnight couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Oh, heavens no, nothing like that." Nezu followed up with a very unsettling smile.

"Then what is he going to do?" Aizawa found himself raising an eyebrow in curiosity as to what the principal had in mind.

**The Very Next Day**

The sound of water being squeezed from a mop filled the early morning halls. Water dripped from the fabric of the cleaning tool as it hit the floor with a sturdy _thwop!_ Not far off to his left stood the pro hero Mt. Lady who currently had her nose buried into her phone.

"Remember when you finish mopping this floor of the building you've got twelve more to go." She said as she scrolled through some form of social media on her phone, not bothering to even look up at him.

This caused Thor to stop and lean the weight of his body on the top of the mop.

"Well, that's not so bad." Thor said with a slight bit of optimism which was quickly crushed by the woman.

"That's the front building, once you're done with this, you'll also do the rear. So, you should be looking at about twenty-eight floors. Oh! Principal Nezu also said that once you finish with that, you were to help Lunch-Rush prepare lunch for the students. Make sure you get done before eleven." Mt. Lady said as she looked up at him with a mocking smile. "Though with all those muscles you should be able to handle that, right? Good." Once again, she turned her attention to her phone, paying Thor no attention.

"Odin's beard..." Was all the man could muster in response to what she had just said.

**.: :.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**If you liked it please feel free to leave a review I love seeing all of your reviews, it gives me a nice connection with the readers!**_

_**See you next Thorsday!**_


	5. One Foot Forward

_**Here we are with the next chapter! This chapter as you can tell by the title is going to be Thor's first steps forward and it's only going to ramp up from here. Also, next chapter will be very interesting, and probably the longest one I've written so far. So it will probably come out next Thorsday. Thanks for all of your reviews they mean a lot to me!**_

**.: :.**

**Four days later**

It had to have been one of the longest days in his life. His muscles ached from head to toe there was no doubt about that, and to top it all off, she was still here walking quietly behind him.

'_My feet are so tired..._' It was the only thing on his mind, but even still he didn't quite feel like heading home. Instead he'd settle for where ever his feet took him. His eyes weren't particularly fixed on anywhere, moving from one pebble on the ground and watching it pass by before finding yet another.

It was almost soothing to his ears when he heard each footstep of his hit the ground. That soothing sound however came to a stop not long after he had started to enjoy it. He hadn't looked up, but he knew where he was. The edge of the crater started at the tips of his shoes. Golden locks of hair hung from his brow, falling strand by strand from the gravity of this world and his past actions. He couldn't quite explain what drove him to this place, perhaps he still longed for his old life back, or perhaps he was simply looking for answers. Thor himself didn't know what it is that he wanted with himself or his future. For the first time in his long life he felt lost and alone, truly alone. Acceptance was probably the reason he was here of all places as the sun was setting on yet another day.

Lifting those blue eyes of his he'd look at the relic laying in the center of the crater. Fatigue plagued his body, but deep down he could feel himself being drawn to Mjölnir, to lift the hammer and return home to his father, mother, and brother.

Each second that he spent staring at his old hammer felt like minutes, possibly hours he couldn't tell, nor did he care.

Thor was a shadow of his former self, forever chasing after what he no longer could be, what he could never be.

She had her arms crossed over her chest, looking at the man she had been tasked with guarding. Yu Takeyama, more commonly referred to as Mt. Lady, had already started to pick up on things during their first day. Most of the day this man did what he was told, but it was almost like someone set him on autopilot. She'd even have to speak up so he would stop mopping the same spot on the floor for too long. Never in her life had she seen someone so...sad and out of it. The way he was acting just made her feel uncomfortable around him. Then again, she made a proactive effort to avoid dealing with the emotions of others. Plus, she was here as a glorified house arrest ankle bracelet. Of course, this was something she was fine with, she was getting paid to pretty much do nothing but watch someone all day every day. At the end of the day that's what matters. Still this was an area she was not great at, and didn't ever want to be.

The soft sound of the trees bending to the will of the wind fell upon the P.E Grounds. Just under the sound however she heard the sound of someone approaching her from her right side. When Yu turned to look, she saw a rather short boy with green hair, and some cute freckles adorning his cheeks. The boy's eyes almost perfectly matched the color of his unkempt hair. He seemed very shy though as he walked up to her.

"Um, Mt. Lady, I was wondering if you could sign this, if it wouldn't be a bother to you." Izuku Midoriya of Class 1A asked in such a polite tone that there wasn't a single fiber in her body that wanted to say no.

"Oh! Of course, kiddo!" She said in the tone she would usually take when talking to the press, taking the pen that he had handed to her with a beat-up old notebook. Quick as a whip the signature found its way into the notebook between lines of ink that had started to run from water damage.

"What are you doing out here so late, if you don't mind me asking?" The soft-spoken boy asked her, tilting his head to the side. Honestly, he seemed like the embodiment of innocent to her.

"Waiting on this guy to finish whatever he's doing over there." She responded with a thumb pointed over her shoulder to the man standing near the craters edge.

Izuku looked in the direction that she had pointed, spotting a man that he had seen more and more often lately. "What's wrong with him?" The question came quickly, almost as soon as the youngster laid his eyes on him.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shrugging of the question, she was clearly not too interested in playing psychiatrist as well as being a watch dog.

His beautiful green eyes never broke away from Thor's back. The familiar air that it had would have almost been uncanny to that of his childhood hero, but there was no way that it could have been All Might. The way he stood without conviction or pride was enough to settle that thought then and there.

The sound of footsteps approaching him from behind didn't really concern him, Thor was currently lost in his own little world. When they stopped next to him however, he did offer a glace to his right to see the first person he had met in this world.

"Bush boy, should you not be home right now? It'll be dark soon." His words didn't seem sad, but they were hollow enough that someone could tell he was masking something. One of Izukus best traits had to have been the ability to read a situation. It was something he had picked up from an early age.

"I've been spending extra time training at the school lately." Izuku replied before, he too had found himself looking at Mjölnir just as Thor had been. He could fairly say it was one of the most beautiful hammers he had ever seen, it could have just been the setting though. The way the setting sun sparkled off of Mjölnirs polished head almost made it look like a diamond had taken its place from the day before when he had tried to lift it. His first attempt at lifting it almost threw his back out, but when he thought of the faces of his classmates and how hard everyone had worked to get here, to this school, just to be sent home bothered him. The feeling twisted and turned inside of him, like he was ready to throw up. During that moment that he thought of others he had sworn he felt the hammer move in his hands.

"It's pretty heavy, isn't it?" Izuku said turning his gaze to the man next to him. Thor found what the boy said amusing in a way causing a faint smirk to grace his bearded lips.

"Yes, I suppose it is. It wasn't always though." The last bit that Thor spoke seemed to be a whisper as if it were only meant for himself. Resting his eyes back on his old hammer he found himself in thought for a long while once again. He wasn't disregarding the boy's presence; it was just the rush of memories that he had made with that hammer came flooding back to him. There they stood, a giant of a man who felt smaller than the boy next to him, and a boy who didn't seem to have a care in the world side by side.

"Aizawa-sensei said you weren't from around here, and that we should keep our distance from you. When I saw that look you had at lunch earlier today, I could tell that something was bothering you Thor-san." Thor was amazed at how straight forward the boy was towards him. Trying to come up with a reason to tell the boy that he was fine nothing came to mind. Instead, before he knew it all of his thoughts just came rambling out of his mouth.

"I have no idea what I should do anymore, every day I wake up and put on my cloths and head to this school with Yu over there." Upon hearing her name, she had found herself listening in on the conversation a lot more than she had been, so much so that she tore her eyes away from her mobile device. "Every single day I do the same thing, even before I started working here. I feel like I don't have a purpose anymore, I used to be the mightiest warrior in all the nine realms. Now I'm nothing, I'm no God of Thunder any more, and when I see people walking down the street enjoying their day to day lives, I can't help but feel like I'm even less than a man. Without my powers I truly am nothing, and I fear that I will remain nothing for the rest of my days..." Thors voice trailed off into a calm silence, leaving both Mt. Lady and Izuku to ponder what he had just said. To her surprise she heard the boy speak up rather quickly.

"That can't be true, about you being nothing, I mean. We all start off with none of our powers, sure we get them eventually, but be for we do we always have a sense of what we want to do." Izuku chose his words wisely, not wanting to say something that might hint at the secret behind his own power. "What did you want to do with your life when you were little?" Izuku asked the blond man next to him.

Taking a moment to think back to his childhood he decided he'd go along with whatever the boy was thinking, what's the worst that could come from it. He'd already said what he was thinking, might as well go along with it.

"When I was a boy, I used to dream of becoming king. I wanted to rule as my father had, and believe it or not I was supposed to be king by now. I remember the last thing my father had told me, he told me that I had brought war to Asgard, and that I was unworthy of the loved ones that I betrayed. I still hear those words every night in my dreams." The words he spoke were no longer masked, and full of raw emotion. "Perhaps I was too hot-headed for my own good." He concluded as if he were answering a question of his own that he had not spoken out loud.

"I won't pretend to understand what you did, but it sounds like it must not have been good. You seem like you've got a good heart, but maybe instead of dwelling on the past you should look to the future, that's the only way any of us can move forward right?" The young boy said up to him with a smile of gold.

With that Mt. Lady spoke up from behind them, drawing both of their attention.

"It may not be much, but maybe you can go on patrol with me on the weekends. It'll give you something to do and keep your mind off of your troubles. I'm not going to let you fight or anything, but maybe you can find some peace in helping people in other ways. I think the principal would allow something like that, plus I think you and Death Arms will get a long pretty well."

Izuku nodded furiously towards Thor, his hair moved wildly with each head movement that the green haired boy made. It was quite a comical sight to see which Thor acknowledged with a genuine laugh, his first one in a long time.

"**I AM!**" A voice shouted from behind the three, which made them all turn to see a giant cloud of dust trailing behind a man in a bright yellow suit. All Might stopped on a dime right in front of them standing firmly with his fists on his hips. His chest puffed out proudly as he readied himself to say the next words from the bottom of his heart. "A phone call... is here! A phone call... is here!" the sound of his ringtone let itself be known between the bunch. "...getting multiple calls from Young Midoriya's mother!" The voice bellowed out from the number one pro hero before the world fell into silence.

It was an awkward silence of about four or five seconds before Izuku's eyes widened as he had forgotten something important. "I promised I'd be home early today to help her with dinner! EverythingshouldbealrightifIjustcallherbutifshehasbeencallingallmightthenthatmustmeanthatmyphone-" It sounded like a séance chant with the way he had been talking to himself at such a high speed. Putting his hand into his pocket caused him to shout in a very comical tone. "It's Gone!" He screamed out loud and dashed off to every single place that he had been during the day. "I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience!" All might called out as he ran off behind Izuku, the sound of that ridiculous ringtone drowning out into nothingness as he got further away.

Sweat seemed to have formed on both Mt. Lady and Thor's foreheads before Yu finally spoke up.

"What just happened?" She asked dumbfounded by the scene that had just played out in front of them.

"I'm not sure..." They both had almost the same exact facial expressions, which were their jaws hanging wide open.

**.: :.**

_**If you liked the chapter leave a review, if you didn't like the chapter also leave a review! It's the only way that I'll grow as a writer! Till next time!**_


	6. Worth Part II

_**Happy Thorsday everyone! So I noticed some confusion going on with some of the reviews as to how ****Mjölnir determines worth and ****Mjölnir itself****. Worth is determined by pretty much three major factors 1} You must be alive, Vision was able to lift the hammer because he was an android. Lifting ****Mjölnir and wielding it are two different things, thats why Vision didn't have any of Thor's powers. 2} ****Mjölnir's worth is situational, Midoriya being able to lift Thor's hammer doesn't not mean he is worthy (Being worthy means actually recieving Thor's powers.) This means when ever people are able to lift the hammer the indicater of worth is recieving the powers of Thor. Lifting the hammer is the first indicator that you MIGHT be worthy. 3}Peter Parker of earth 616 was able to lift and throw ****Mjölnir to Thor but was not worthy of the power of Thor due to spider-man's no killing policy. Thor is the Norse God of Thunder and will kill his enemies, but spider-man has all the traits of one being worthy except for this. You need to be able to kill if killing someone will save other lives.**_

_**This is just my take on the hammer, my knowledge isn't the greatest, but I do try my best to research before putting something into the story. Feedback is always nice and if something doesn't add up I will fix it when I have time. :)**_

_**Anyway Enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!**_

**.: :.**

**Four weeks later**

The hustle and bustle of the coffee shop hadn't been as bad as it was earlier this week, but even still the regulars were here, well half of them were. Kamui Woods and Death Arms sat in their usual seating arrangement near the main window of the shop chatting away about the on goings of the hero world. Nobody could tell if Kamui was smiling, but Death Arms had a grand one running across his face. It was a peaceful atmosphere for such a cool summer morning, among some of the other customers other pro heroes could be seen placing their orders but only one joined the group sitting near the window which caught them by surprise. The pro hero known as Edgeshot greeted them with a friendly wave of his hand, getting comfortable in the booth across from them. Next to come in was the Smile Hero: Ms. Joke, whose usual outgoing and joyful personality was at an all-time low this morning. After collecting her order, she left the coffee shop taking a sip from the drink. A switch must have been flipped inside of her because she seemed full of energy soon after.

After about thirty minutes had passed within the coffee shop Edgeshot took his leave, bidding the two pros a good morning before he too left to start his day. The now reformed duo returned to conversing to just the two of them once again. In the midst of their conversation they had noticed All Might go bounding past their window with that signature smile on his face, no doubt making his morning commute to U.A High school. Not long after the door to the coffee shop chimed loudly once again signaling the arrival of two new customers, a man with long blond hair was holding the door open for a pro hero named Mt. Lady following inside soon after. They couldn't make out what the pair of people were talking about, but both Death Arms and Kamui Woods could tell that Mt. Lady was completely wrapped up in whatever Thor was telling her. Those two had been attached to the hip ever since Thor started working at U.A himself, and it showed every single day. Recently however Kamui noticed that Mt. Lady had been spending less time looking at her phone, and instead had been more involved in the conversations when Thor was talking. He doubted Death Arms could see it, as he always seemed to enjoy Thor's stories the most, but even still it was there. He would be lying if he said he hadn't hoped the tales were true.

It wasn't long before Thor and Mt. Lady made their way over to the table at which they both greeted the supposed Norse God of Thunder and their fellow college.

"Morning you two." The barely muffled words of Kamui Woods spoke from behind his mask. Death Arms practically lit up with joy as he saw the two.

"Thor! I thought you would be working today! This is a wonderful surprise!" The giant of a man said from his seated position in the booth, to which he received a warm smile from the man.

"My friends, it is a wonderful surprise indeed. Principal Rabbit gave me the day off, said the kids would be taking a trip to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint training facility. Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen Lunch Rush so sad, he looked like some had just kicked his wolf." Thor said with a light chuckle at the end. The other three just looked back and forth at each other before Mt. Lady spoke up.

"Thor, I think the saying is kicked someone's dog." This got Thor's attention and a quick reply from the man.

"Right, in this world you had to domesticate the wolves and over time you breed them into animals of various sizes, but honestly what is the point of the smaller ones? You can't even ride them into battle. Their eyes really creep me out, like they could fall out any moment." It might have sounded like a joke, but they could see that Thor clearly was expressing his true opinions. That's when Kamui Woods joined the conversation.

"You mean to tell me that you would ride wolves into battle?" It caught his interest so obviously he'd want to know more on the subject.

"Well, yes, Loki and I used to ride Geri and Freki whenever we would joust, though we would get scolded by mother for such things father found it quite amusing. Loki however didn't seem to want to let a loss go. One time he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows I love snakes, so I picked it up to admire it then he transformed into himself and was like Bya! It's me! Then he stabbed me." Thor paused for a brief second to look out of the window seeing the civilians walking down the sidewalks of the main street. "We were eight, at the time." as he finished the sentence the bell dinged signaling yet another customer

"That's awful! What kind of brother would do such a thing?" Mt. Lady said from next to Thor grabbing his attention.

"Oh no it was a very good prank; in fact, he's played quite a few pranks that have resulted in my physical harm, but I was much too mighty to be felled by a simple thing like that." He said so casually as he took a drink from his coffee. Nobody else at the table could bring themselves to words as they heard the story unfold.

"Are you talking about the frog incident? That one was indeed hilarious." A voice said from the booth behind Thor and Mt. Lady. It was such a suave tone that called out that it caused Thor's brows to furrow just hearing it. Speaking instantly after hearing it Thor turned around to meet who ever had said such a thing. "That was no prank that was cruel and-" Thor stopped when he saw the long silk like black hair resting on the shoulders of the all black suit of the man, he was reading the local newspaper with one hand and holding a cup of coffee in another. The man didn't turn around to acknowledge Thor's words, he simply continued on like he had said nothing at all.

"...Loki? Brother is that you?" His words were slow, hopeful even when he saw what resembled his brother sitting right behind him. Kamui Woods, Death Arms, And Mt. Lady had now looked to the booth behind him seeing the same man Thor was talking to. The sound of his cup hitting the saucer could be heard as he stood from the booth and turned to greet the curious party.

"Surprise." Loki exclaimed sarcastically; his eye's focused on his brother.

Thor nearly exploded out of the booth with how quickly he got up and embraced the individual, he even picked the man up trapping his arms at his sides, much to Loki's protests.

"What on earth are you doing here brother?" Thor asked as he sat him down onto his feet. Before even responding Loki brushed his suit off, erasing any nonexistent dirt that was ever there.

"We need you, brother. You must come back, show father that you've changed, show him that you are willing to right your wrongs. You shouldn't be in a place like this." Loki's words poured from his lips like a smooth wine. It was then that Thor's smile slowly faded.

"Is this father's wish?" Thor asked his face had all the markings of one that conveyed seriousness.

"No, but I can sneak you into Asgard. Confront father, ask him to lift your banishment." If Loki had gone to such lengths as to find a way for him to return other than the Bifrost then he must have missed him greatly.

"I...I'm sorry Loki, but I can't. Father sent me here for a reason, maybe it was for what I did, maybe for another reason entirely. Whatever the reason it may be, I've decided to respect his wishes. These people here-" He motioned to the group of three behind him who were watching these events unfold with his hand. "These people have shown me that, even without my powers I still have a place in the realms, be it big or small."

Loki's eyes cast themselves down to the feet of his brother, taking in his words. Before long they had returned to meet his brothers gaze. "The heir to the throne of Asgard shouldn't be wasting his days away frolicking in Midgard as some lowly mortal!" It was almost a shout, which startled Thor, as his brother usual had a very collected head on his shoulders. This didn't sway Thor's ideals however, as he simply replied as if he didn't need to think about it at all.

"Which is why you need to return home." Thor spoke the words and silence fell between the two siblings. The sounds of the coffee shop filled the silence with conversation between the civilians in the café. Mt. Lady could feel the tension in the air, just like everyone else. It made her feel uncomfortable, but also happy that she had heard him say that he wanted to stay. Why? She couldn't say for sure, but a small amount of joy welled up in her chest when she heard it.

"Very well... Take care, Thor, Son of Odin." Loki said, then turned around and began to walk out of the café. Placing his hand on the cold metal handle the bell rung one final time. Loki had left leaving Thor standing in near the booth he had recently sat in for so many days before hand.

"Take care, Loki." His eye's watched as Loki slowly walked by the window of the booth they had been sitting at before he vanished from view. A familiar sound broke his train of thought, causing his head to snap to the left. The other heroes had heard it as well and were looking in the same direction as Thor, waiting for confirmation that it wasn't just their imagination. It wasn't.

_**BOOM!**_ The sound was deafening to the point that glass shattered all along the street from the soundwave. Once the glass had shattered the screams outside could be heard clear as day. Civilians ran in the opposite direct of the blast that had caused so much damage down the street. Kamui Woods was the first to react, his body twisted as his backflip landed him firmly onto the back of the booth. Wood sprouted from his arms and clasped onto the broken window seal, leaning his body backwards to apply tension he'd slingshot himself out of the window to the main street. Gripping onto a light post with the same wooden tendrils as before he carried his momentum around the metal object. Directly after his feet were running along the side of a building. Pro Hero Kamui Woods had sprung into action. Following his initiative Death Arms hurdled himself out of the window, using his massive right arm to grip the asphalt, tearing into it to stop his slide. Breaking into a sprint he would use the size of his arms to propel himself forwards to move even quicker.

"Let's go!" Thor said running out of the café after them. "You can't watch me if you're doing hero work so I'll come with you." He threw up a smile to Mt. Lady who was about to protest, which got her to concede and join him. The pair ran down the sidewalk dodging fleeing pedestrians as best they could. Smoke billowed from somewhere up ahead which worried her.

Flying through the air off of the momentum from his previous swing Kamui Woods was able to get a clear view as to what was going on. There was villain wreaking havoc in the streets and had destroyed a building in the process. That's probably what caused the loud shockwave from earlier.

"Tch. Not good." He said under his breath when he noticed like there weren't any hero's around already. His body began to descend to the ground. Using the gravity of the earth to his advantage in times like this was something he was quite good at. Extending his right tendril out to grab a hand hold his body turned into a pendulum as soon as the wood stretched a little from the force of his body being caught, rocketing him in an arc towards the villain with great speed. Following close behind on the ground Death Arms leapt over abandoned cars and trucks, cracking the road where ever he landed.

"Kamui! What do you see?!" He shouted up to him as he cleared yet another car.

"Looks like a Villain attack! It's only one, but he's caused severe damage to one of the buildings! I'm going to go head to head with him and try to draw him from the rubble, get in there and see if you can't help anyone trapped in the debris!" Kamui called back mid swing. Propelling himself forward off of another swing his body went horizontal to fit through a fire escape. Once he had cleared it his wooden boots skidded along the pavement next to the Villain known as Trapezius Head Gear. The villain was a hulking bundle of muscle, which probably meant that he had a strength-based quirk. While he was mid slide his left wooden tendril wrapped around the villain's massive left leg and tried to pull it out from under him. To his surprise the villain didn't even budge, but did turn around to acknowledge his existence for the first time in his brief arrival. The massive foot of Trapezius crashed down on the wooden extension, trapping it in place as he turned around. This caused Kamui to feel some mild pain as it was still a part of his body. What came next had Kamui bracing for impact. The villain gripped his arm and slung him with tremendous force into the side of a building, sending him through the broken glass window. He felt his body crash through two sections of drywall and a door. Shaking his head to get rid of the dazed state that he was feeling he saw where he was for the first time. He had been launched through one room across a hallway and into another before coming to rest inside of someone's bathroom.

"This has got to have been the quickest bathroom break of my life." He quipped as he got out of the broken porcelain bathtub. Breaking into a sprint Kamui zoomed back out from where he came. Diving out of the window he'd shoot over the villain's head about thirty feet in the air. The wood from his fingertips and boots burrowed into the side of a building, allowing him to perch onto the wall with his back resting against it. At that time, he saw Death Arms leaping over a destroyed car posed for a super-human superman punch. It cracked against the flesh of Trapezius's shrouded face, sending the villain stumbling backwards before he sent a punch of his own right into Death Arms sternum. This sent the hero flying back into the car he just leapt over.

"Death Arms! Are you alright?!" Kamui called out to his friend. His reply came with him spitting directly in front of the villain and getting into a standard combat stance. He sent another punch towards Trapezius once he cleared the distance between them, but to his surprise was how quickly the villain moved. The next thing Death Arms saw was the massive overhead right from the villain contacting his cheekbone. This sent Death Arms back into the same car, but instead of stopping the car moved along with him and three other cars before coming to a rest under the screaming protest of metal.

The ground began to shake under the thunderous footsteps of Mt. Lady. Her giant shadow blocked out the sunlight from reaching the Villain. The giant foot caught the bracing villain's forearms sending him flying back half the length of a football field on the soles of his feet. Just as he dropped his arms Trapezius was blindsided by a swinging kick to the side of his jaw. This surprise attack staggered the hulking man, sending him stumbling on step backwards. Trapezius let out a small grunt of annoyance and turned to face Kamui Woods. Leaning his head to the left and right the sounds of his bones cracking could be heard. Launching himself at the villain Kamui Woods realized it just as it was too late, that he shouldn't have done so. The massive hand of the villain caught him by the leg. The grip was so tight that it almost felt like he was going to crush the entire leg.

"Beat it midget." The gruff voice of Trapezius Head Gear said as he slung the hero into the ground one time and tossed him into a light pole. His body bent and twisted around the pole as he knocked it over on his way to a brick wall. The impact on the wall punched all the air out of his lungs keeling the hero over making him gasp for air. Leaving the wooden hero behind he started to run at Mt. Lady, a body built like a Juggernaut zoomed through the streets building speed.

"Not done yet huh?" She said with a sadistic grin on her face. Rearing her leg back she sent yet another kick to the charging towards the villain. "Huh?" Suddenly she felt herself falling to the ground below her. Trapezius was holding her foot behind her as he had caught the massive kick from the woman and pulled her foot out from behind her, having never stopped running throughout the exchange. As Mt. Lady was falling towards the ground face first, she noticed that she was going to fall directly onto a crowd of on looking pedestrians. Forcing herself to shrink to her normal size she felt something else strange. Currently she was hanging upside down in the grasp of the villain face to face with him.

"Nice kick. Cute suit. I'm gonna break your back now." He said in the usual gruff tone as before and lifted her over his head by her neck and left leg. The feeling of helplessness and emptiness that gushed from within her gut filled her with one thing that she hadn't really experienced before. Fear was over taking her as she was lifted higher and higher into the air by this man. For once in her life she was wishing for someone to save her.

"Hey!" It was a sudden familiar voice that broke her out of this state of panic. She knew that voice.

Trapezius turned his body in the direction of the voice to see a man wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans walking towards him. Golden locks of hair dripped down to his shoulders. His nearly perfect face was framed by a beard of the same color. Taking a stand in the middle of the road on lookers wondered who this man could have been.

"Let the girl go." Thor's voice called out to the villain, which was enough to grab Head Gear's attention. "If you're trying to break someone why don't you try to break me." The challenge spilled from his mouth. Mt. Lady couldn't believe what she was hearing, has he lost his mind? The words couldn't come out of her mouth quick enough as she was thrown into the side of a building causing her to recoil in pain. Picking herself up off the ground she lifted her head up to look at Thor. Her arms wobbled and barely could hold up her upper body. Just like Kamui Woods she could feel that the air had been torn out of her lungs with force. It shocked her to the core when she registered what she was seeing.

Thor was looking at her, not the villain that was charging him. He was only looking at her with a smile on his face. She could feel her lips moving her tongue twisting to help form words, but a crucial part was missing, she couldn't breathe. The words turned into wheezes as she watched Thor's body rag doll under the force of Trapezius's fist. His body flew into the wall beside her ten yards away. The sound of his back hitting the bricks mixed with bones breaking was enough to make anyone feel weak in the stomach. His body slumped over onto its side. Again, she tried to call out to him, but her words failed her. Instead she began to desperately crawl with all the will power she could muster. It didn't matter that Death Arms had finally rejoined the fight, all that mattered was if Thor was okay. If he was _alive_. The crawl felt like it took forever, but finally she reached him, and the sound she heard broke her heart. While Thor was breathing it was almost too much to listen to. It sounded like something had pierced his lung. The words finally came out of her mouth. "You idiot." Weak as it was it carried a lot of weight for her. The half lidded sapphire blue eyes of his gazed up through the strands of his hair at her, each breath he took grew shallower and more sibilate. Like her he tried to speak but the words wouldn't form, his lungs had been crushed.

'_So, this is what it's like, it feels cold. Ah, body won't move. She's crying. Why do you have to cry? Don't make this any harder than it has to be...For once in my life I finally can say that I've done something I'm proud of.'_

They were the words he wished he could convey as the darkness took him. He always wondered what Valhalla was like, and now he'd finally have his answer.

Yu Takeyama could feel the stream of tears rolling down her cheeks as she knelt next to him. She could even tell with her eyes closed that he had stopped breathing.

"Mt. Lady! How is Thor!" Kamui Woods screamed in the middle of the fight with Trapezius. "Is he okay?!" Death Arms also called out while ducking a strike from the hulking villain. They received no reply in return.

**Whosoever holds this hammer,**

U.A's Training grounds began to rumble, so much so that kids in the classrooms that were watching the fight from a news helicopter could feel it. It was like an earthquake was happening right outside. Clouds above the school began to darken and phones, computers, and TVs, almost every electronic in the area started shorting out. Lightning began to rain down and strike Mjölnir charring the soil around it.

**If he be worthy,**

By now the fight between the three of them had been put on hold as each person there was observing the thunderclouds circling above them.

**Shall possess the power of Thor.**

Mjölnir slowly began to lift off of the ground, currents of blue lightning arced from the hammer from head to handle. Then as if it had a will of its own, flew off breaking the sound barrier as it reached the clouds above. Bolts of lightning flew behind the hammer wildly as it rushed towards its destination.

Odin sat upon the Golden throne of Asgard. The old man had been watching these events unfold for quite some time. Unknown to anyone else, a small smile graced the king's lips.

"Mt. Lady! Watch out!" Death Arms called out as the object seemed to be heading right for her. The electricity in the had the hairs on everyone's arms standing in attention. She felt wood wrap around her waist and yank her away from the body of her fallen friend. Even Trapezius had stopped to see what was going to happen.

Just as Mjölnir was about to crash into the ground a hand rose up and gripped it firmly by the handle. Lightning crashed into the ground and coated the area in a dazzling bright blue light. Inside the light a figure stood tall as Asgardian chainmail coated his arms and legs one plate at a time. At the end of his arms formed shining silver bracers. The same form of silver coated his chest and shoulders, letting his contrasting golden rest lightly on the armor. A flowing bright red cape fell gently down to his ankles as the light faded. Strong and hefty steps made themselves known as Thor, God of Thunder, made his way towards the fight. Lightning lashed out behind him with each of the steps.

"...Impossible." This happened to be the only word she could say at seeing this sight.

Without a word Thor put two fingers into the strap of his hammer and began to twirl the mighty tool rapidly in circles. Flying out of his hand at great speed Mjölnir went straight for the villain, who barely had enough time to brace for the throw. The Impact sent him tumbling down the street and into and through an empty bus. Calling his faithful tool back to his hand with a metallic hum, Thor lifted it to the sky. Blue streaks of lightning answered the call instantly, collecting onto the hammer head. With a loud battle cry Thor charged at the villain, his once blue eyes had seemed to be replaced by those of pure lightning. Trails of that same lightning charged down to the ground with each mighty bound of the God.

"C'mon then! Give me your best shot runt!" Bellowed the Villain just before he began to charge at Thor himself.

Leaping up into the air, Thor raised Mjölnir for a mighty blow. That's all it took one blow from the God of Thunder to fell this Villain. The ground shattered as he brought the hammer down on him sending the stored lightning through the villain to disperse into the ground.

Principal Nezu sat in his office with All Might watching the fight unfold.

"So, he was telling the truth after all." All Might stated in his normal form. What once was a smile was now was the constant frown that always seemed to go with this form. News reporters all had the same single shot. It was a shot of a man in silver armor and a red cape standing triumphantly over this villain with a hammer held high.

"Indeed, he was. Seems like janitorial duties just aren't suited for him any longer." The furry principal said with a pleased smile on his face.

**.: :.**

_**If you liked the story leave a review of your thoughts, If you didn't also leave a review and let me know why!**_


	7. Unforeseen Simulation Joint

_**Looks like it's that time of the week again. Happy Thorsday everyone and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**_

**.: :.**

"_That day, I remember it like a vivid dream from so long ago. It was an event that would change my life forever. However, it wasn't just my life that would change. He changed so much about our little academia, but the impact that he had on the world redefined what it meant to be a hero."_

Izuku sat at his desk along with the rest of Class 1A, the image on the TV was a lone man standing on a crumbling street. Everything about the image seemed to burn itself into his mind. The beautiful silver shine of his armor and the long flowing crimson cape all contrasted by bright yellow hair that could have rivaled the sun in terms of beauty. They all could see the hammer that had rested just outside not too long ago raised high in a display of victory.

"The top..." Midoriya spoke a saying he had heard during his time studying heroes. This got every one's attention away from the screen and onto him.

"Oi, Deku, what are you yappin' about now?" Bakugo seethed from in front of him before he himself turned around. When he saw the green haired boys' expression, he couldn't bring himself to another insult. He remembered what that face was, as did everyone else in the class. It was a face they all had made at least once in their life. They had felt the impact of the final blow from that fight through the floor of their classroom. Seeing it on screen just didn't do it justice. That was the face you made when you saw All Might's debut for the first time in your life. Such a raw display of power must have shaken everyone at the fight to their bones.

There is a saying among the hero society, and he could never forget it.

"When a top hero emerges, it's said that it shakes the world." The feeling of that mighty blow from the hero that stood valiantly on the screen still could be felt like a phantom pounding away at his feet.

* * *

Thor gripped the familiar handle of his trusty tool, which for this occasion had been used to protect those who he cared for. The villain had been stopped. No bystanders had muttered a word at the sight before them. The street had been ruined from the impact, along with most of the ground level businesses in the area of impact. Trapezius hadn't moved since the final blow and had been sprawled out in the small crater. Lowering his hammer from the air, it came to rest at his side. Looking around he could see the stunned faces of not only citizens, but his friends as well. However, the face that Thor found himself lingering on with his gaze was Mt. Lady. He could tell that she had been crying just from the fact that water marks ran through the dust that had been caked onto her face. Her face, while it still had streams of tears running down her cheeks also had a smile plastered in place showing the conflict she had just felt. It didn't take long for her to begin to stand on her own two feet, and start to sprint towards him. Dropping Mjölnir onto the chest of the unconscious villain, Thor let a smile appear as he spoke the words to the villain.

"Don't let this loss weigh you down." And with that he turned back to the woman who had crossed the distance between them, letting her jump into his firm embrace. One by one the citizens around him began to cheer for the newest hero on the scene. At that time, he felt a warmth in his chest that he'd never get used to. Putting his hand on the top of Yu's head in-between her horns, he'd ruffle up her hair even more than it was, much to her disagreement of him doing so.

Resting her cheek against the cold armor of his chest she spoke to him to where the roar of the crowd would cover up her voice to anyone but him. "You're such an idiot, if you ever do something like that again I swear I'll stomp you into the ground." The grip around his waist tightened once she had finished, showing that she wasn't ready to let go of him yet.

"I don't plan on doing something like that ever again, and hopefully I'll never have to. Just promise you'll be more careful next time." The words came from the soft smile he had while looking down at her. They didn't seem to have the desired effect however as she immediately slugged him across the top of his head and began to chew him out about how she wasn't the one who died. Following this was yet another vicious crack across the top of his head which made the onlooking civilians mutter in confusion, and Kamui and Death Arms laugh. From the shadows of an ally way looking over the scene a figure watched with great interest. Jet black hair flowed down his back, with a red headband covering his brow, and bandages wrapped firmly around his eyes and covering his nose. A long tongue snaked out of his mouth to taste his own lips. It had been so long since he'd seen someone die in place of another. That wasn't what caught his interest, what caught his interest was the fact that he came back clearly stronger than before in order to protect others.

"Heroic Sacrifice..." The figure spoke with such malice and joy. This hero should be watched with great interest.

**U.A High School, 2pm.**

The door to the principal's office opened slowly as the Pro Hero Mt. Lady walked in with Thor. The room was once again filled with the teachers of U.A save for Thirteen and Eraserhead, who were currently at USJ with Class 1-A. All of which had seen the televised fight between the blond God and Trapezius Head Gear. His composure seemed to have changed since the last time that they had seen him. Just being in the same room with Thor had caused the hairs on the back of their necks to stand straight. It would have been an understatement to say that the atmosphere of the room was electric. It was eerie in a way with how much attention the God of Thunder seemed to command in the presence of others. Nezu spoke to him after adjusting to the sensation of being in front of the recently reborn God by first clearing his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"It seems that you were telling us the truth, Thor-san." The wide smile of the adorable creature made itself apparent.

"Yes, well, if there is one part of me that never is taken away it's my honesty." The rather happy smile of the Asgardian showed, and it almost seemed smug in a way. Nezu guessed this was Thor's way of saying I told you so.

"If you don't mind me asking, Principal Rabbit, what is this all about?" Thor asked the question on everybody's mind.

"Well with recent events, you regaining your powers, I thought it would be best to give you the chance to become a hero." This caught everyone's attention, and while they couldn't deny that Thor had shown prowess with his abilities it brought up more questions.

"But Principal Nezu, he's already an adult, he can't be enrolled into the academy." Mt. Lady stated, which was true, Thor was older than any living being in Midgard. "How is he going to become a hero?" A question that racked everyone's mind.

"Well this is true, and I had to give it some thought myself. Thor is a rather difficult case to tackle. That's when I found my solution. Thor is going to stand in for Class 1A as a guest, he'll learn the basics of what it means to be a hero in this country. After that, depending on how well he does during this time, we will allow him to become a full-time teacher at U.A. Since he was telling the truth about his powers and that hammer of his-" Nezu motioned his hand to the said object hanging on Thor's waist. "He'll be teaching classes in the first ever Asgardian History coarse and sub in for All Might when possible during combat training exercises. Though in regards to an Asgardian History class Asgard itself will have to be made known to the world, we can't just start teaching about something still considered to be mythology. Thor do you have any idea on how we could accomplish this feat?" Nezu finished, and waited patiently for his response.

He was still trying to get a grasp on what the rabbit had said but perhaps he did have an answer to that. "Yu, do you have that thing you always mess around on?"

"I'm not following, what are you referring to?" Her questioning gaze fell onto him as he thought hard as to what she called the device.

"I believe you call it a cellphone, you know, little thing that lets you access the inside net?" He made a hand gesture that looked like he was texting on an invisible phone.

"Oh! Yeah, I always have my phone, why? Also, Thor, it's called the 'internet' not inside net." The light giggle coming from the amusement of him still having trouble with understanding things in this world.

"My apologies, this internet, you all use it to stay connected with each other. What if we used this camera thing that you always use to take pictures of yourself? I saw a fascinating documentary on the television just the other day about this creature, what do the American's call it, Sobscooch? Samsquash? No, no Samsquanch!"

Everyone in the room's faces paled at hearing him almost say the name of the creature, and each one knew what he was referring too. Mt. Lady was the worst of them all. "Thor, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, sasquatches aren't real, they're made up."

"Yu, I saw pictures of them, there's no way they aren't real. Besides why would someone lie about such a creature?" He sounded generally confused by why she would say such things.

"Honestly.." She placed her hand over her face, partly in embarrassment but mostly disbelief. "Thor you can't believe everything that you see on TV." She shook her head in the palm before letting it fall to her side.

"Anyways-" Midnight chimed in preemptively to stop Thor from continuing further. "What were you about to suggest about Asgard?" Midnight asked curious as to his solution.

"Oh! Right! As I was saying what if we made a documentary of Asgard! We could call it The Adventures of Thor, Son of Odin! We could bring this camera thing to Asgard and record everything.

Upon hearing this Present Mic almost instantly heard the sound of a cash register in the back of his mind. "Yeah!" The long drawn out hype from the radio talk show host and teacher filled the room causing the inhabitants to look in his direction. "Hey check it! This plan from the God of Thunder sound like quite the blunder! Without Present Mic as the host this plan would be toast! Cut me in on this deal! No kidding around this is for real!" Exclaimed to the ceiling of the room with such enthusiasm that everyone in the room looked at him with dead pan faces.

Almost at the same time everyone responded to him.

"No." Thor spoke.

"Not a chance." Mt. Lady said with a bead of sweat forming on the side of her forehead.

"Absolutely not." Midnight protested.

Vlad King shook his head in disagreement along with Snipe.

Cementoss stared at the energetic DJ blankly.

Ectoplasm however asked the important question. "Why are you rhyming?" No emotion in his voice or face could be seen or heard. This was followed by Nezu nodding his head quickly also wanting to know.

Sitting back down onto the couch he had once sat on Present Mic crossed his arms and accepted this defeat. "Sheesh tough crowd."

"Well, Thor, we'll come up with something at a later date, as for today, you two should get some rest." Nezu spoke to the pair of blonds in front of him with the trademark smile that he seemed to always have.

With that Mt. Lady and Thor nodded to the principal and left the office, hearing idle chatter about various topics. One of them was Present Mic defending himself.

* * *

"Man, today was something!" Mt. Lady exclaimed with her arms stretched over her head as she walked next to Thor. "Want to go grab something to eat?" she asked him with a soft smile.

"That's unlike you. Asking me to accompany you for food, I mean. Isn't that what you mortal's call a date?" Thor asked as he continued to walk down the path looking at her confusion was written on his face. Hearing this caused Mt. Lady to get flustered and start rambling about how he had gotten the wrong idea and that she was just being friendly, but when she had finally looked up at him from embarrassment, she noticed that he hadn't been paying attention. He looked tense, and his hand had gripped Mjölnir firmly, the sound of the leather handle confirming it.

"What is that..?" After hearing this she followed Thor's sight line to the dust cloud up ahead. Someone was running directly at them, closing the distance between them rapidly. "Tenya?!" Thor exclaimed. The class rep skidded on his heels to a halt in front of the two, panting heavily.

"Villains... USJ... Need help!" He shook out with each breath in front of them. That was all Thor had to hear, an official hero or not.

A small spark began to form on the head of Mjölnir like a tesla coil. The blonde's eyes lit up into the bright blue that they had once been earlier today.

The sound of a thunderclap boomed in the distance as the clouds shifted and rolled through the sky growing darker by the second. Soon after the once bright sunny day had been consumed by a raging thunder storm. "All Might.. Already went ahead! Please go help!" Tenya bowed before him deeply in desperation. Was the situation really that bad?

"Get back to U.A and tell the Principal!" Mt. Lady said noticing that Thor had started to spin his hammer causing it to become a blur to the naked eye.

"What are you-" She didn't get the time to finish as she watched Thor bust the ground below him as he pushed of the ground and flew through the air. Thunder echoed across the land once again following the bolts of electricity that rained from the sky around Thor as he flew.

* * *

"Hey, hey." The white-haired villain said as he braced from the impact of the two fighting. The area was covered in dust from the attack All Might had just used. When it finally settled however the scene laid out before the shocked students of Class 1A seemed unreal. All Might was bleeding. The villain known as Kurogiri had opened a portal to counter All Might's suplex. Nomu had buried its fingers into the old injury on his left side.

"So that's how it is?" The strained voice of the number one pro hero let out.

"Were you trying to keep him from moving by sticking him deep into the concrete? You won't be able to stop him like that, because Nomu is as strong as you are." The villain let out a sadistic chuckle from behind the hand attached to his face.

"This is good, Kurogiri, it's an unexpected opportunity." Cackled to his accomplice.

Nomu's grip tightened even more, drawing more and more blood from the wound to stain the white dress shirt All Might was wearing.

'_He's got me in my weak spot! Not good.' _All Might wouldn't let the villains know of the weakness, but he had to escape from this creature's grasp. Letting go of the abdomen All Might tried to pry the things hand of with both. This effort was wasted as he realized that the creature was indeed very powerful as the villain said.

'_What Power!'_

After watching the pro hero struggle in front of him Tomura indulged in his habit of scratching his neck. "Kurogiri."

After hearing Tomura say his name Kurogiri began to lower both Nomu and All Might into the portal below them. "I do not want blood and guts flowing within me, but I would be happy to take in someone as great as you." The void villain chimed with confidence. "You are too fast to see with the human eye, so restraining you was Nomu's job. Once your body was halfway in the gate, tearing you apart by closing the gate is _my_ job." The absolute delight that poured from the villain was apparent as All Might sank closer and closer to the portal.

"Asui-san." Midoriya spoke from under the weight of the decommissioned Aizawa resting on his back.

"What is it, Midoriya-chan?" The frogling replied taking her eyes off of the fight.

"Trade places with me carrying Mr. Aizawa." Izuku asked, he couldn't take the sight of his childhood hero being caught like this any longer.

"Ribbit? Okay... but why?" She asked wondering what he was up to. She held their wounded teacher up on her back and when she looked up Midoriya had broken into a sprint.

'_...No. No, All Might! There are still tons of things I want you to teach me!' _"All Might!" The boy cried out as he watched him grow ever closer to the portal.

'_Young Midoriya?! What are you doing?!' _ He watched as Kurogiri moved in front of the boy catching a glimpse of tears from on the verge of spilling out of his students' eyes.

_Just like with Kacchan my feet just moved that day. It's still so fresh in my mind that I can even recall the smell of the battle the feeling of helplessness and not wanting to say goodbye to my teacher and friend. It smelled of fire and rain._

The sound was ear splitting, and boomed like an anger God seeking to cleanse the world of evil with righteous judgement. It was the sound of thunder. The top of the facility blew open in a dazzling display of blue lightning and roaring thunder as a figure fell from the heavens with such force that the shockwave shattered the mock build windows in the urban area and uprooted trees near the fight and tossed them. Midoriya and Kurogiri were blown away from each other by this same force.

The bellow from the God of Thunder boomed almost as loud as the thunder he created as he slammed Mjölnir into the ground near the portal, shaking the earth beneath it to the point that the ground split and cracked like glass. This display of power was even enough to distract the feral Nomu making the grip on All Might loosen. The discharge of lightning followed heading towards the creature holding the pro hero. Using this chance All Might broke free of the creature's grasp flipping through the air over the devastating volts of energy. Holding his side All Might landed lightly next to the new arrival. The creature screamed loudly, but it only seemed to be from rage at having lost its main goal and purpose in life. Slowly Thor stood up from the crouching state he had been in, his grip on Mjölnir tightened. Nomu had left the portals, and it was currently seething while it stared the two heroes down.

"You villains would stoop so low as to attack mere children? Such a cowardly action will be the last one you make." Thor's voice was one on the verge of anger. All Might had risen up next to the God of Thunder his hand leaving the bloody wound on his side.

"Young Thor, while we have not spoken much, I'd have to say that right now I completely agree with you. This has to be the last time these dastardly characters ever do this." Thor could see that he hadn't been smiling, and it was the first time he'd ever seen this man do anything but smile.

"It's been a while since I've teamed up with anyone." All Might said as he lowered his posture. The fist of the symbol of peace crashed into his own palm with a hefty sound.

"Same here." Thor said in the middle of rotating his shoulder to incite a pop, then twisted his neck side to side for the same result.

"Nomu." Tomura spoke as he picked himself up from shockwave from before. "Kill those two!" With a howl from the monster it charged the two.

Giant forearms clashed as the symbol of peace met the creature head on. The struggle of power was short. All Might ducked down to the mid-section of the beast. The metal hum of Mjölnir zoomed over his head as Thor leapt into the battle with a heavy swing hitting the creature right on his beak, smashing it inwards, the bone crumbling under the sheer force behind the swing. Nomu's body slowly left the ground in front of All Might and with his heightened reaction time plowed his fist into its gut. While his punches weren't doing much beforehand it was a different story now that the creature was airborne. Nomu turned into a rocket as the words resounded from the hero's lungs. "Detroit Smash!" Tomura watched as his minion flew into the wood line, its body decimating any tree that still stood up from earlier. The sound of a distant impact soon was heard when it hit the wall of the facility.

Coming to a sliding stop not far from All Might Thor noticed something from the corner of his eye. A hand was closing in on him from a gate that Kurogiri had conjured once he rejoined the fight. Mjölnir once again built a charge at its head. Ducking under the hand the sound of thunder cracked into the domed facility yet again. The stream of lightning latched onto the metal collar around the troublesome villain and pumped every jolt of energy from the God of Thunder into it. Kurogiri's eyes went from their normal bright yellow to that of the same bright blue of the lightning. Then his dark body dissipated into the air followed by the loud clang as the collar hit the floor. This wasn't the only sound as a meaty thud landed next to Thor. Tomura's hand had still been in the gate as it was forced shut. To Thor's surprise the silver haired villain hardly reacted to this, save for a light panicked chuckle to himself while he held the end of his wrist looking at where his hand used to be.

Nomu came bounding on all fours like a silverback towards the two heroes, its beak had fully healed already. Once again All Might clashed with the hulking monster, this time he'd grip the arm that Nomu swung at him with, and tossed him into the air with one mighty heave. Just as Nomu was about to fly out of the opening Thor created in the ceiling the God of Thunder flew up to meet the beast. A crack of lightning highlighted the silhouette of Thor with the Hammer raised up above his head. Another devastating blow of his hammer caved in the creature's chest momentarily, Nomu's shock absorption was working on over time, the soundwave from Mjölnir striking rippled the remaining canopy of USJ like water sending it back down in front of All Might.

"Nice Assist!" All Might exclaimed.

"I don't know if you can understand this-" All Might's trade mark smile formed as he reared his hand back into a fist. Nomu's body lurched up off the ground slowly coming to eye level with the Symbol of Peace and Justice. "- But there is a code we hero's live by! A code that pushes us to greater heights! Remember these words Villain-" Steam rushed out around All Might's fist in the form of a star. "Go Beyond! Plus-" The fist connected with its body and almost through it as a bright light illuminated itself under Nomu's skin. The wind from his swing sounded like a jet engine roaring to life. "**ULTRA!**"

His primal scream from the depths of his heart could be heard in each and every stunned U.A student that had been watching the fight. Midoriya's bright green eyes watched the creature go flying into the remaining roof of USJ and punch right through it like nothing. It didn't stop as the thunder clouds signaled when they parted from the sheer force.

_With just a single punch All Might had taught us the most important lesson we would ever learn, even if we didn't know it at the time. Even when we are in a pinch, no matter how bad things may look, we are who those that can't defend themselves look to in their time of need. To be the single bright spark in the darkness. To be a hero is to carry the weight of others with a smile on your face so that they can do the same._

**.: :.**

_**Feel free to leave a review. I enjoy reading them!**_


End file.
